


Tell me about her

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry talks about Nora, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mardon talks about Clyde, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Breaking into a museum wasn’t enough so you had to break in here,” He turned to his side, watching Mardon smile to himself, rolling onto his side to stare at Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me about her

Barry slid into bed, he was worn out from collecting evidence in the morning to chasing criminals, namely Cold, Heatwave and Mardon, at night. His body was sore and he was still recovering from where Snart iced him on the leg, grateful that Mick was hopefully joking about melting it for him. He just wanted sleep. Nice peaceful sleep next to the tiny bits of hair that were popping out from underneath the bed. Mardon. He just shook his head, poking him in the ribs, he smiled at the sound of an annoyed huff coming from underneath the sheet.

“Mardon,” He pulled back the sheet, staring at his grinning boyfriend. 

“Red,” Mardon was grinning but it wasn’t reaching his eyes.

“Breaking into a museum wasn’t enough so you had to break in here,” He turned to his side, watching Mardon smile to himself, rolling onto his side to stare at Barry.

“Didn’t, Iris let me in,” Mardon winked.

“How kind of her,” He rolled his eyes.

“Barry,” Mardons voice was low, his eyes were looking at his hands linking with Barrys.

“It was a nice, distraction, thank you,” Barry tugged on Mardons hand, kissing his knuckle.

“I, well, Len and Mick as well, we care and just wanted to make sure you knew that we, me, I was here if you needed me,” Mardon looked at their hands.

“I will always need you, it just, it hurts still, after all this time and I don’t know, I feel bad when I smile on this day cause it feels like I’m not mourning her properly,” Barry felt a small tear roll down his cheek, knowing that others were soon to follow. 

“Babe, you don’t have to be sad to remember, you need to live to honour her memory, to know that she lives on in your heart, that’s what you told me about Clyde, that I have to keep going to know that he is always with me, in our last name, in his honour, to be the man that I thought he would be, be the big brother to those who have none, to care and love when I thought it wasn’t, shouldn’t be possible,” Mardon shook his head, Barry laughed at his boyfriend trying his hardest to make sure this was about Barry.

“I just, I keep remembering her in my arms after, after he killed and I’m trying so hard to remember the good,” He sniffed, Mardon wiping away the tears that were leaking down his cheek.

“Tell me about her,” Mardon flipped onto his back, Barry felt a tug against him, his head resting on Mardons chest, fingers running through his hair. His arm around Mardons chest, playing with his free hand.

“She used to wear flowery dresses when she was happy, she sung in the kitchen to Sweet Home Alabama when she cooked cookies for the children down the street, every Sunday she would go to the old peoples home and make sure that they were all okay and would talk to them all for hours, she never once let me think that nothing was impossible as long as I was prepared to come to impossible to chase it, she, she had this little curl in her hair that never went away, she would make my father dance with her in the kitchen while waiting for dinner to cook, used to get so mad at him for telling him stories about patients who got into fights, he said that it was trying to deter me from fighting, when, one Christmas she was sick so dad and I tried to cook dinner and burnt everything, all she did was laugh and it was the first and last Christmas we had together,” His body shook with the sobs that broke up his voice, Mardons thumb ran over his cheek, kissing his forehead.

“It’s okay, Red, let it out,” Mardon whispered, resting his forehead against his. Barry let all that he had been holding in for who knows how long. Tears for his mother, for his father, for the life that he lost because of Thawne, because he wasn’t strong enough to fight, he couldn’t save her, couldn’t save anyone, he couldn’t even save Clyde. 

“No, Clyde made his grave a long time ago, I told him that every day, his luck was going to run out and it did, I was just, I was grateful that he died a quick death and not suffer at the hands of those who wanted to make him suffer or worse, he, he was a good kid, didn’t have his head on right, but none of that is one you,” Mardon was crying now, his eyes locking with Barrys, pulling him to rest of the pillow next to him, Mardons hands framed his face. 

“I loved my baby brother and I always will, he was all that I ever had in this world, I never knew what it was like to have parents who loved but that kid did, and I loved him, but you don’t get to blame yourself for his death, the only man I am blaming, now, is the same man you are, Thawne, Wells, whatever his name is, if he hadn’t made that explosion, none of this would have happened,” Mardon spoke with determination in his voice, Barry could feel the electricity sparking against him. 

“But if it wasn’t for me, he never would have,” He mumbled.

“What?” Mardon just stared at him.

“Wells created the particle accelerator to make me the Flash faster because he needed to get back to his time line,” He sniffed, smiling at Mardon wiping his cheek with the back of his hand.

“In that case, still his fault for coming back in time and trying to kill your mum,” Mardon smiled, pecking him on the lips.

“He tried to kill me,” He sighed.

“I’m glad he didn’t, I glad he came back, it sucks that your mum died and that Clyde did but you got a new family out of it, friends you would have never met, not for a while, The Rogues were formed because of that, I met you because of that,” A small snowflake kissed the top of his nose.

“I love you,” He breathed out.

“I know,”


End file.
